A Febre
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Paradox escolheu a mesma carreira de seu ídolo, Shiryu Suiyama, para um dia ter a chance de contracenar com ele. Quando aconteceu, não foi bem como ela esperava. Universo Alternativo. História escrita para Desafio Cinematográfico, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega não me pertencem. Eu escrevo por diversão e não ganho nada além disso.**

**A FEBRE**  
**Chiisana Hana**

Ela gemia automaticamente enquanto ele se movia sobre ela. Precisava parecer louca de tesão, mas estava mesmo era absurdamente constrangida, ali, com um tapa-sexo minúsculo e os seios expostos diante de uma equipe de vinte pessoas e... dele. Ele. Shiryu Suiyama, o homem que se movia sobre ela e que também usava um tapa-sexo que impedia de ter a visão, mas não a impedia de imaginar.

Ele a quem ela amou desde o segundo em que pôs os olhos, quando ainda era criança e foi socorrida por ele do acidente de trânsito em que perdeu os pais. Desde então, ela alimentava o amor que sentia por Shiryu, na esperança de um dia casar-se com ele. Nos primeiros anos, ele costumava visitá-la nos feriados e datas comemorativas, mas com o tempo as visitas foram ficando mais espaçadas, até que ele parou de ir. Paradox só sabia dele através dos filmes que fazia e das notícias que lia nas revistas de fofoca. Foi assim que soube que ele tinha se casado. Chorou a noite inteira e passou dias sentindo uma náusea inexplicável.

Quando saiu do orfanato, lutou para ter a mesma carreira dele, na esperança de, quem sabe um dia, contracenar com o ídolo. Queria ter a chance de frequentar o mesmo meio, quem sabe encontrá-lo em alguma festa. Trabalhava duro num supermercado de dia para pagar o curso de teatro à noite. Depois de muitos testes frustrados, Paradox finalmente conseguiu um bom papel, ao invés das figurações que vinha fazendo ou dos papéis medíocres de amiga da amiga da prima da cunhada da mocinha. Era sua primeira protagonista e ela estava radiante! Só não esperava pela surpresa de quem seria o galã: Shiryu Suiyama, o homem a quem ela idolatrava. Desmaiou quando recebeu a notícia e ganhou uma noite no hospital e um galo roxo na testa.

Leu todo o roteiro do filme e sabia que teria um romance com o personagem dele, que o beijaria e, principalmente, teria essa fatídica cena de sexo. Sabia, mas quando chegou a hora não estava preparada. Chorou desesperadamente na noite anterior à gravação da cena. Queria fazer tudo aquilo com ele, mas de verdade e bem longe da equipe, das câmeras, das luzes, do diretor dizendo "pega mais aqui, aperta mais ali, geme mais assim", como ele estava fazendo. Deu graças a Deus quando o maldito diretor falou a palavra que ela mais queria ouvir: corta!

Apressou-se em vestir o roupão que a produção disponibilizou, apesar das pernas trêmulas e da cabeça girando. Deu um passo em falso e cambaleou, sendo amparada por Shiryu, que ainda estava só de tapa-sexo. Ele nunca se incomodava em ficar assim, exposto, pelo contrário, parecia até gostar, enquanto Paradox achava uma afronta ele ficar exibindo tudo aquilo que ela desejava e não tinha.

Ele a reconheceu quando foram apresentados no primeiro dia de gravação e mostrou-se feliz com a incrível coincidência, mas ainda a via como a garotinha de oito anos, a despeito de ela já ter vinte e três anos de idade e um metro e setenta e seis de altura.

Desde que começaram a gravar o filme, voltaram a se aproximar e ela passou a frequentar a confortável casa onde ele vivia com a esposa e o filho de um ano, uma cópia perfeita do pai. Ela ia, fingia se divertir, conversava com a esposa, brincava com o menino, mas chorava de raiva na volta para casa. Era ela quem devia estar ali, quem devia ser a mãe do menino!

– Parabéns, meu astro! – cumprimentou o diretor depois da cena. – Perfeito, como sempre. Já você, Paradox, pelo amor de Deus! Parecia uma estátua. Tive que chamar sua atenção várias vezes e mesmo assim não conseguiu deixar tudo exatamente como eu queria.

– Me desculpe eu... eu estava nervosa. Nunca tinha feito uma cena assim antes... é difícil e...

– Da próxima vez se solte! Enlouqueça, minha filha! Chacoalhe esses peitos!

– Pode deixar – disse.

"Haverá uma próxima vez?" ela se perguntou. Não se lembrava de ter visto outra cena de sexo no roteiro e se apavorou diante da possibilidade de ter de fazer tudo de novo.

Shiryu finalmente vestiu o roupão e os dois foram conversando até o camarim.

– Eu vi que você estava muito constrangida – ele disse. – E não entendi, afinal, sou eu, seu amigo. Achei que você ficaria confortável comigo.

– Pois é, também pensei, mas acabei ficando nervosa – disse, embora estivesse pensando: "Confortável? Com você? Tá de brincadeira? Eu quase morri!"

– Da próxima vez vai ser mais tranquilo – ele disse e sorriu daquele jeito encantador que a fazia se derreter. – E no final das contas, acho que ficou bom você ter ficado constrangida daquele jeito... Acho que a Nicky tinha mesmo de ter algum medo do Raymond, sabe? Afinal, depois de tudo que ela passou com o Kurt... Ela sofreu muito, né? Muito difícil não ficar traumatizada.

– É – Paradox concordou, e completou em pensamento: "Eu tenho medo é de você, seu infeliz. Por que ser tão lindo, tão perfeito e... casado?"

Ela entrou rapidamente no camarim. Ainda havia cenas para serem rodadas naquele dia e ela precisava estar pronta em cerca de meia hora. Mas como se recuperar daquilo?

"Ele. Quase pelado. Em cima. De mim", ela pensava. Só agora, sozinha, conseguia ter a exata noção da cena. Reviveu os momentos em pensamento, imaginando-os reais e começou a sentir um calor percorrendo-lhe o corpo. Tanto calor que ela se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro. A água estava fria, mas não o suficiente para amainar a intensidade do calor. Minutos depois, quando a camareira entrou trazendo a roupa que ela ia vestir para a próxima cena, encontrou Paradox deitada no sofá, com o ventilador praticamente em cima dela, ligado na velocidade máxima.

– Está passando mal? – a mulher perguntou.

– Sim, eu estou – ela respondeu. – Estou morrendo de calor.

– Mas está tão fresquinho hoje, eu diria até que está ligeiramente frio.

– Mesmo assim estou com calor. Acho que vou entrar em combustão, Maria.

– Com-o-quê?

– Vou pegar fogo!

A mulher providenciou uma bolsa com gelo e Paradox passou-a por todo o corpo, mas nada fazia a sensação parar. Chegou a hora de se vestir e ela deu graças a Deus porque o figurino era um vestido de alças bem fresco. No set, apesar do ar condicionado gelado, Paradox suava e toda hora precisavam parar a cena para enxugar-lhe o suor e retocar a maquiagem.

– Minha filha, o que é isso? – o irritadiço diretor perguntou.

– Eu não sei... estou passando meio mal... – ela respondeu.

– Dá pra terminar?

– Dá sim... eu acho...

Com muito custo, terminaram a cena. O diretor disse que ela podia ir embora, mas que se cuidasse e amanhã voltasse a gravar sem se derreter.

Já em casa, Paradox ainda continuava com calor. Encheu a banheira com água fria, colocou todo o gelo que encontrou na casa e entrou nela. Melhorou temporariamente, mas quando saiu do banho a sensação voltou ainda pior.

– Mas que droga, esse maldito calor não passa! – ela exclamou de madrugada quando lutava para dormir. Ligou o ar condicionado no máximo e mesmo assim havia aquele calor insuportável dentro dela. A sensação só piorava e ela começou a achar mesmo que ia entrar em autocombustão, pegar fogo e virar cinzas. Foi então que teve um _insight_ e compreendeu o que poderia livrá-la daquilo: Shiryu. Só ele poderia... Paradox jogou um vestido leve sobre corpo e saiu.

Dirigiu feito uma louca, ultrapassando sinais vermelhos, fazendo retornos proibidos. Quando passou num cruzamento sem parar, foi abalroada por outro carro que vinha no sentido contrário. Seu veículo capotou e foi jogado de encontro a um poste.

Paradox perdeu a consciência por alguns minutos e quando a recobrou, viu a movimentação frenética dos socorristas ao redor. Alguém lhe disse para ter calma, que logo dariam um jeito de tirá-la do carro, mas ela ouvia as vozes como se estivessem muito longe, quase como um eco. Depois alguém perguntou se sentia dor e ela disse que não. Começou a sentir-se letárgica e adormeceu. Sonhou que estava com Shiryu numa praia, mas o sol estava estranho, mais perto e meio azulado. Estavam deitados na areia, abraçados, despidos, e havia aquele sol extraordinário sobre eles. Paradox notou que já não sentia mais aquela febre, pelo contrário, havia uma brisa fresca soprando. Deitou a cabeça no peito de Shiryu. Era tão bom sentir o coração dele batendo. Depois o beijou e aquilo foi a melhor coisa que ela já havia sentido na vida. Mas de repente, uma força puxou-a dos braços dele. Ela gritou para que ele a segurasse. Shiryu tentou, mas não consegui agarrá-la e ela foi ficando cada vez mais longe.

Quando abriu os olhos, Paradox sentiu-se estranha. Onde estava Shiryu? E a praia? O sol? Então se lembrou do acidente. Não estava mais dentro do carro. Estava de pé do lado de fora, mas não sentia o asfalto sob os pés. Ao olhar para baixo, viu um corpo coberto por uma manta. Só uma mão estava aparecendo e, perplexa, ela reconheceu as próprias unhas esmaltadas de vermelho.

**FIM**


End file.
